Undeniable
by freepoet
Summary: AU. All human. Doccubus. Set in the 1850s. Sparks fly in the untamed American West when Bo, a gunslinger mets Lauren the new town doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**AU. Romance. PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. ****Lost Girl is the property of Prodigy Pictures and Shaw Media. **

**This is my first time writing fan fiction. This story was inspired by the bedroom scene in La Fae Epoque. I love how Bo is looking so passionately at Lauren as she holds her. After replaying the good scenes from the episode a shameful amount of times this story unfolded.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy**

"Love couldn't be moved by circumstance, poor choices, or even blatant lies—skewed and damaged, yes, but the heart couldn't deny what it wanted most…- Rachael Wade

**Undeniable **

**Chapter One**

1852

Sweat trickled down Bo's neck as the summer sun rose higher in the midmorning sky. Every muscle in Bo's body ached; her thighs chapped and calloused from riding so many days. Reaching up to pull her long dark hair into a ponytail under her hat she looked up at the scorching sun. All she needed now was a hot bath and a hot woman. She leaned down to pet her horse, Morgan.

"Only a 30 minute ride into town now girl."

Eager to get into town and see her friends after a long journey Bo was focused on the road ahead. The days had been hard and she was ready to play.

Deep in thought, she startled when she heard a shrill scream coming from a small ranch house along the road.

Drawing her pistol instantaneously, her brown eyes searched the ranch for the source. Dismounting quickly, Bo tied Morgan to a nearby tree limb when she heard a gruff voice barked loudly.

"Stay still whore!"

Bo ran to the back of the house where she saw a mountain of a man, filthy and drunk with his pants. His hulking form pressed down on top of a young woman struggling with all her might to get him off of her.

"Please my husband will be back any moment," she pleaded, her voice trembling with horror. Her green eyes darted about in panic as tears streaked her soft, freckled white face.

"I said stay the fuck still," he shouted grabbing her shoulders pushing her dress down over her small breasts.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The man glanced up seeing Bo standing gun drawn at his back side.

"What the hell? Woman!"

Confused and irritated he spat on the ground. "Fucking whores."

Bo moved closer, her gun aimed right for his heart. "Not a smart one are you, Jake?"

"Get the hell out of here, woman."

Bo recognized the man from town. He and his brothers were always in trouble. No good family, drunks and cowards.

He turned back to his victim, ripping her dress down to her belly.

As the man rose up again Bo took her shot. The bullet struck him in the middle of the back and he clasped with a thud, forcing the girl to the ground beneath him. Panicked, she squirmed, trying to free herself. Bo quickly strode to her and pulled at the dead man by his legs, freeing the young woman.

Panicked the woman squirmed trying to free herself. Bo quickly strode to aid her as she pulled at the dead man by his legs, freeing the young woman.

Bo pulled the woman gently to her feet as the woman tried to cover her half naked body yanking at her dress.

"Here," Bo grabbed a blanket that was hanging on the wash line. Bo gently placed the blanket around the woman's shoulders, as the girl pulled it tightly around her.

"Is your husband really coming, miss?"

The young woman nodded. "Let me take care of the body and you go inside." Bo stated.

Bo watched as the young woman weakly walked back into her home. This is why I do what I do, protecting the innocent from the monsters of this wild untamed land. Several times a Pinkerton group out of Chicago had asked Bo to join, she turned them down every time. Bounty hunting, sheriff of a neighboring town, she had so many offers. Bo rejected them all. Joining, picking a side was not how Bo wanted to live her life.

After disposing of the body Bo climbed the steps of the small home. Bo softly knocked. "Miss?"

The young woman appeared as the door opened. She had changed into a pale green dress and secured her long red hair into a bun on the back of her neck. Her huge green eyes still wet with tears.

"Please come in." she motioned for Bo to enter the small living area.

Bo walked in taking her dusty hat off, she glancing around. The house was modest but welcoming. There was a small wooden table and chairs in front of a fire place. A cozy loft bed hovered over a rocking chair with a basket of socks for darning set on a woven rug. One could appreciate the simple life of the residents.

"Can I get you some coffee, tea, water?" The woman glanced around the small kitchen at what she has to offer.

"No thank you ma'am." Bo smiled hoping to ease the woman.

"How can I ever repay you? You put yourself in danger for me, a stranger." Her eyes now filled her gratitude.

"What's your name miss?"

"Trudy."

"My name's Bo. Well Trudy, how about you do something kind for a stranger one day and we'll call it even." Bo stated winking.

"I have to get going into town. Are you going to be ok until your husband gets home?"

"Yes, my sister comes by for lunch every Saturday. She should be on her way."

"Good. Trudy, you stay safe and tell your husband to get you a gun. You need to protect yourself. Aim to kill."

"Thank you, Bo." Trudy waved from the porch as Bo mounted Morgan and headed towards town.

As Bo reached the edge of town the stillness of the frontier was now replaced by the bustle of town life. Activity was on every corner.

The once small town had grown a lot in the past few years. A general store, post office, barber, school, church, saloon, blacksmith all lined the streets as people got on with their lives. Bo's mind was fixed on the only place that she could go to satisfy her hunger.

The local brothel was owned by one of her closest friends, Kenzi. She was a spitfire and a beauty. She took the business over when her mama took ill and passed. Kenzi ran the best business in town and she took care of her girls. She had a tough brashness about her but the biggest heart if she let you close enough to see it.

Bo took Morgan over to the blacksmith for new shoes and boarding.

The loud pounding of piano music flooded her ears and brought a smile to her face.

Sitting on the main corner in the heart of town, Kenzi's stood three stories high. It boasted a bar, several poker tables, a stage and kitchen on the main floor. The two upper floors were rooms for paying customs and living quarters for staff.

Bo swung the doors open, Kenzi's was packed. Saturday night it was always the place to be.

Kenzi looked up from the bar as she was drying a glass. Her black hair was pulled up high on the top of her head. Some curls escaped and swung around her stunning pale white face framing her huge blue eyes. She looked striking in her usual head to toe black, today she wore a tight corset and ruffled skirt. Today she had a deep purple boa adorning her shoulders.

"Bo!" Her sparkly blue eyes light up as she made her way over to her friend.

Kenzi pulled Bo into a warm embrace. Letting go she punched Bo in the arm, Kenzi pouted. "You've been gone over three weeks now."

"Sorry Kenz, lots of bad guys." She smiled as Kenzi hugged her again.

"Come on, I'll get you a drink stud muffin." Kenzi made her way back through the crowded tables to the bar.

"Whiskey, make it a triple. Also I need a bath and my room if it's available. And…" Bo glanced around looking for someone to satisfy her three week fast.

"Coming right up, babycakes. "

"Josie! Get Bo's room ready and draw her bath." Kenzi shouted over the piano. Josie, a cute little blonde was sitting in the lap of a very drunk Sheriff Dyson. The sheriff was yanking on her dress exposing one of her perfect tits. Twisting to free herself Josie ran upstairs to do Kenzi

's bidding.

Bo's room was on the third floor next to Kenzi's. Only rented out when they were packed full. Bo didn't want to ever commit to anything but Kenzi insisted. The room was small, a bed, small tub, table and chair but it met her needs when she was in town. The red wallpaper was put in especially for Bo since it was her favorite color.

Kenzi handed Bo her drink. "Thanks Kenz." Bo downed her drink, swallowing hard. Her white shirt was tight across her chest, her breasts forcing exposure as opened her arms out across the sticky bar ledge facing the crowd.

"Who will it be tonight?" Kenzi watched Bo's eyes stalking the room.

Bo glanced around the room. All the usual girls were in full force and beautiful as ever, minus Doris. Yikes. Kenzi was too kind sometimes.

Glancing around the room Bo knew she could have any one of them anytime without paying a penny. They loved Bo and she knew it. They never said no. No one ever said no to Bo Dennis.

Then Bo saw Tamsin, her usual coming down the stairs with a beautiful blonde trailing her that Bo had never seen.

Tamsin and Bo had a love hate relationship that almost always ended up in bed. The heavy sexual tension led to some of Bo's favorite nights.

Tamsin was flawless. She had radiant tan skin, soft blonde hair and killer blue eyes. She was wearing a pink corset, her breasts almost completely exposed as she bounded down the steps.

Bo's eyes were fixed on the blonde following Tamsin, her eyes already darkening with desire as she watched the blonde make her way over to the bar. She was wearing a simple white cotton dress with long cascading blonde locks falling around her face. An angel, she looked like an angel. Completely out of place from everyone here, different.

As they made their way over to the bar Bo noticed the amber color of the blonde's eyes and fell into a complete trance. She was stunning. For first time Bo Dennis was speechless.

"Is Tamsin going to be alright?" Kenzi asked, a serious look of concern clouding her face.

The blonde observed Tamsin as she spoke. "Minor concussion. She should be able to work in a few days. She needs lots of rest right now. No eye strain, such as reading."

Kenzi chuckled. "Tamsin read. Ha."

Tamsin shot daggers at Kenzi. "I can read. I just prefer other activities." Tamsin husked.

Bo tearing her eyes away from the gorgeous blonde, finally caught up in the conversation looked at Tamsin.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Bo looked at Tamsin dumbfounded.

"Jake took his liberties too far. Pushed me down the stairs, now I have a lovely shiner and concussion the doc says." Tamsin answered her as she stared at Bo's lips.

"Doctor?" Bo asked handing Kenzi her glass for another drink.

"She'll be just fine." the doctor continued watching Kenzi.

"Thanks doc. I am indebted to you coming over so quickly to take care of one of my girls. I don't know what I would do without my Tam Tam. Care for a drink?" Kenzi asked.

"Oh no I should really be going. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on you Tamsin."

Kenzi could tell the doc was nervous and had probably never stepped into a house of ill-repute. But when Kenzi sent one of her girls to the clinic to fetch the new doc, Lauren had rushed right over to examine Tamsin, no questions asked. The doctor was professional and passionate about her work.

Lauren grabbed her medical bag and politely excused herself. "Ladies, have a good night. Tamsin get plenty of rest. I will be back in the morning. Send someone immediately if you need anything."

Tamsin nodded slightly. Her head was still spinning.

"Who was that?" Bo asked staring at the swinging doors.

"Um, earth to Bo. She is the new doctor. She just took over the clinic here in town." Kenzi rolled her eyes answering. "Do I have to cut you off already?"

"What? No. Um, doctor?"

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Tamsin said, glaring at Bo with disgust.

"Nothing. Is my bath ready Kenz?" Bo's eyes still laced with desire.

"It should be, Josie just came back down and is all over Dyson."

Josie was draped across Dyson's lap and he was swatting her butt while everyone at their table was laughing.

Tamsin pretend to gag, watching the young woman and the town sheriff. "Gross."

"Perfect. Send Simone up in 30, since Tam Tam is out of service." Bo winked as she made her way upstairs.

Tamsin snarled and motioned to Kenzi for a drink.

Bo was the most beautiful woman Kenzi had ever seen, except for herself of course. Bo had grown up in foster care to a kind widowed woman who had been raped and killed, leaving Bo at the age of 15. Kenzi always made sure she had what she needed. The two were instant friends. The fact Kenzi's mama owned the local whore house was the icing on the cake. Kenzi loved Bo like the sister she never had. They looked out for each other and knew each other well. They were both strong, survivors. She noticed the way that Bo was eyeing the new doc and didn't like it one bit. Bo didn't need any more trouble. She had enough papas and brothers of heartbroken girls coming after her.

X

The next morning Bo woke with a smile as she gently lifted Simone's arm off her. What a night. Simone was a hellcat and Bo loved it. Simone didn't say no to anything.

Bo pulled her tan slacks on and put on her too tight white button down that exposed more than just a hint of her soft white mounds. Her long dark hair spilled down her shoulders and down her back as she leaned down to put her boots on. She glanced in the mirror, groaning as her headache reminded her of last night. Hangover or not she was a complete knockout and knew it. She flashed a smile at the mirror and made her way downstairs.

Kenzi was in the kitchen pouring coffee as some of the girls ate their breakfast. The kitchen was tucked away behind the stage downstairs.

"Morning killer." Kenzi jeered seeing Bo walk in.

"Ugh," Bo groaned. "Coffee."

Tamsin snorted. "Was Simone too much for you, BoBo?"

Bo looked over to see Tamsin sitting in the back corner while the doctor was examining her. Tamsin is jealous because I was with Simone last night, Bo thought.

"Look up, side to side, down." The doc instructed a very obedient Tamsin.

Bo watched the doctor intently as Maggie; a very attractive brunette strode over to the table where Lauren was working.

Maggie took the seat right next to Lauren and began fingering the necklace the doctor was wearing. Maggie's fingers brushed ever so slightly on the doctor's smooth flawless skin.

"Very pretty," Maggie whispered tracing the necklace as Lauren wrote in her notebook. Maggie's eyes never leaving the doctors eyes as she drug her finger lower toward the opening of the Lauren's dress.

"Thank you, it was my mother's," clearly uncomfortable with the contact Lauren pulled the young woman's hand down.

"Doctor?" Maggie shyly asked.

"Call me Lauren please." Lauren kindly insisted.

"Lauren, would you like to come see my room?" Maggie husked heavily.

Bo watched crossly as Maggie tried her best to get into the doc's pants.

Lauren turned ten shades of red. "Sorry, I am flooded the patients at the clinic. I really do need to get back." Lauren politely declined.

Maggie pouted and walked over to help Kenzi with the eggs.

Lauren said. "I will be back tonight and check on you Tamsin. You are looking better already, quite the shiner though. I hope I never meet this Jake character."

"Already took care of it." Bo responded biting into a crisp apple, the juices dripping down her chin. Her feet propped up on the table as she tipped back in her chair.

Tamsin and Lauren both looked looked dim-witted at Bo.

"How? You've been here all night."Tamsin scoffed.

"Shot him yesterday afternoon." Bo said proudly.

Lauren had a look of distaste on her beautiful face. What kind of a person was this woman? Sleeping with prostitutes? Killing? She was smug, cocky, and beautiful. Really beautiful. Lauren had noticed her last night. It was hard not to notice her. Today her dark hair was down framing her gorgeous brown eyes. Lauren felt a warmth rise in her face as she her eyes met beautiful brown ones.

Bo's eyes raked over the doctor's lovely body; it was easy to tell what was on Bo's mind. Lauren shifted uncomfortably watching Bo's eyes dark with desire. Could this woman read her mind? The doctor shuttered at the thought.

Bo's eyes were burning dark with desire. She wanted the doctor in her bed, now. She had never experienced a pull so strongly to anyone before. She had been with lots of woman but this craving was on a whole new level. Bo's eyes found her way to the doctor's succulent lips, settling there.

Lauren pulled her gaze away before she melted into a pile on the chair. Trying her best to ignore her stomach doing flips, Lauren said. "I really must go. Thank you for the breakfast Kenzi."

"Any time doc." Kenzi smiled.

Bo noticed Maggie pouting as Lauren grabbed her bag.

"Let me walk you to the clinic," Bo stood and grabbed Lauren's elbow causing her to jump back. "This town can be a dangerous place." Suddenly feeling very protective of the doctor Bo surprised herself.

"No, no. I am ok to go on my own. Thank you…" Lauren stammered.

"It's Bo," Bo gave the doctor one of her heart melting smiles.

Lauren's insides started to crumble. Her elbow was on fire from this woman's touch. Lauren had kissed girls before. She had kissed her neighbor Becky as a young girl on a dare, all just children's games she told herself.

"I insist, please. I am on my way to check on my horse," Bo pleaded.

"Alright," Lauren nodded defeated.

X

The clinic was a small building on the edge of town. The town's former doctor was an older man who was forced to stop his practice do to worsening memory. There was a plaque on the front of building dedicating the clinic to the town.

A woman doctor from Boston was quite a shock to this frontier town. The town was slowly accepting this new woman.

Lauren's first week she had set two broken legs and delivered a baby. Life in Faeville was very different from Boston. So far Lauren was enjoying it, even with the somewhat unrefined cliental. Never one to back down from a challenge, Lauren had longed for a new start where people needed her.

Lauren knew what the girls back at Kenzi's did. It sickened her but she had a great deal of empathy. It was hard growing up out here and unless you were married to a good man or wealthy, you had to survive.

Bo followed Lauren into the clinic. There was not a soul insight.

Lauren set her bag down on one of the chairs. There were two beds and a cabinet full of supplies. A line of chairs greeted patients upon first walking in. The clinic was clean and white, sterile looking.

"Busy place," Bo's smirk met Lauren's eyes. "Or was that just a ruse to get rid of Maggie?"

"I, I, I…" Lauren tried to make a sentence.

Bo took pity on the blushing doctor. "She comes off rather strong. Ignore her. Unless.. You are interested in her?"

"What? No." Lauren said with a look of disgust. "I am married."

Bo's face fell. Married?

"Well engaged," Lauren corrected herself.

"Congratulations, where is your finance? I would love to meet him. He must be quite a guy," Bo asked stiffly.

"He is. He is back in Boston making arrangements. He is selling his home to move out here with me."

Bo watched Lauren as she spoke, no passion in her eyes. You could always tell when a girl was in engaged or freshly married. There was always a look, a glow of happiness. Lauren seemed so serious.

"He must be very supportive and love you a great deal to move all the way out here."

"He does. He is a teacher and he is hoping to get a teaching job on the reservation nearby."

Bo stared at her. "Indians?"

Lauren shuffled around the clinic getting things in order.

"They don't go to school with the kids from town. They have their own ways."

"Tom thinks he can help them adjust to a normal life." Lauren stated, defending him.

"Oh good Lord," Bo snickered. "When is ol' Tom making his journey to save the poor Indians from their wild "un-American" ways?"

Lauren looked irritably at Bo. "Don't you have to be somewhere?"

"No, I am free all day," Bo said stretching. The buttons of her shirt opening just enough for Lauren to see some exposed flesh. Bo's pants hugged tightly at her hips and thighs leaving little to the imagination.

Bo noticed the doctor's eyes grazing her body slowly.

Lauren felt heat rush to her face among other places, "Look I have a lot to do.."

"Oh I can see that," Bo had a gorgeous irritating smirk on her face.

By the heated look she received Bo had obviously gotten to the doctor, she decided push further.

"I should be getting back to Simone anyway. I am sure she's sore, you might want to have a look at here later tonight when you come by to check on Tam Tam."

Lauren gave Bo a disgusted look, blushing uncontrollably.

"See ya doc."

Lauren watched as Bo sauntered out towards the blacksmith's with a cocky grin plastered across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **_**_Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites already. It means a lot to me! There were a few questions/comments regarding Lauren being engaged. This story is Doccubus, that's all I will say. ;-) Keep reading. _**_**I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Please keep the reviews coming.**_

Bo was puzzled. Wide away and pacing the wooden planks over the muddy, streets, she could not shake the doctor from her mind. Ever since laying eyes on Lauren, she could think of nothing else. How could this happen? No one else had ever had a pull on her like this-and to add insult to injury, she was engaged.

"Bo." A voice called.

Bo spun around to see Sheriff Dyson hanging out of his office.

"What are you doing out here? You are going to put a hole in the walkway." Dyson snarled.

"I couldn't sleep." Bo replied.

Bo and Dyson were on good terms as long as Bo kept him in the loop. They both protected the innocent and upheld justice, only Bo did so on her own terms.

Bo followed Dyson as he walked into his office. The jail was small with two holding cells, a small desk and chairs. Dyson was organized and kept a clean operation.

Bo took a seat opposite Dyson. "Bo you need to be careful. There is talk that Jake's brothers, Dillon and Cody are coming after you."

"They are always slobbering drunk." Bo argued, dismissing Dyson's warning.

"They are cowards and drunks but Bo you shot their oldest brother. They will seek justice." Dyson reiterated.

"What about justice for the innocent woman Jake was forcing himself on?" Bo asked disgusted.

"Bo you know I agree with you. I wish you would join us. I could make you deputy or you could go to Colorado Springs. They need another hand there. You need protection."

"You know I am never going to accept any of the others. I will live the life that I chose." Bo fervently stated.

"At least go to the reservation. You know Running Bear will protect you."

"If it gets bad I will. I don't want to put Kenzi or the girls in danger." Bo looked solemn.

"They should still be a good two days out. They were to return to town to meet Jake on Tuesday."

Bo looked down at her feet. She hated to seek sanctuary at the reservation but she knew that Jake's brothers would not go near it. Kenzi and the girls needed to be kept safe. Word would get around she was in the reservation. Leaving the brothers no choice but to wait it out.

"Fine, I will go to the reservation tomorrow night." Bo assured Dyson.

"Good. You should go get some sleep you look like shit."

"You need a shave Dyson. You look like a mangy dog." Bo shouted, walking back towards Kenzi's.

X

Maggie was anxiously standing over Kenzi's shoulder peering into a giant bowl.

"Would you go sit down!" Kenzi commanded glaring over her shoulder at Maggie.

Kenzi was making muffins to take to Lauren as a thank you for helping out with Tamsin. She wanted the doctor to know how much she appreciated her service.

"Please can I take them?" Maggie begged.

"No ma'am and I don't need you drooling into the batter. Go sit down."

Kenzi knew Lauren was not interested in Maggie based on her reaction to Maggie's not so subtle attempt to woo her. Kenzi wanted to make sure Lauren felt comfortable at her place. They had their fair share of injuries and illness. It was sometimes impossible to leave the place and the fact Lauren was willing to come over so quickly made her a godsend.

X

Lauren was arranging supplies in the back when she heard the front door open.

"Hello."

Lauren's first thought was Bo. Her heart raced at the chance to see her again.

_What is wrong with me? She thought. It must be the emotional journey that's causing me to think such crazy thoughts._

"Doc?" Kenzi called out.

Lauren popped around the corner. Her hair was piled on top of her head. A dirty apron clung tightly to her thin frame as her eyes large gleamed with surprise as she noticed Kenzi holding a large basket.

"Whoa. You look great doc." Kenzi teased.

"Thanks." Lauren said pulling cobwebs from her hair.

"Just arranging the back room, it's a mess."

"Right now you are a hot mess." Kenzi smirked.

"What?" Lauren looked confused.

"Nothing. It just came to me." Kenzi replied.

"Here I brought you some of moi's world famous apple muffins."

"Thank you. You didn't have to." Lauren said gratefully taking the basket. Peering inside she saw only one. She raised her eyebrow at Kenzi.

"It was a long walk, makes a girl hungry." Kenzi said sheepishly.

"Well thanks." Lauren was really starting to like and respected Kenzi. It was obvious she cared about her girls and took good care of them. Kenzi came off rather brash but she Lauren could tell she had a good heart.

"I am surprised Maggie didn't beg you to bring them over." Lauren said.

Kenzi looked surprised. "Oh she did. I didn't want her over here bothering you. If she gives you any trouble you let me know right away."

"Oh she's fine. She comes on strong but you have to admire her gumption." Lauren stated smiling.

"That she does." Kenzi smiled.

"Are you coming over tonight to check on Tamsin?"

"Yes. I should be over after supper."

"Great. Tamsin seems to be doing much better. Whatever you gave her seemed to help."

"That's great to hear. Tamsin is a strong woman." Lauren smiled.

Kenzi nodded. "Bo is helping me bartend tonight. Simone is singing which is always one of our busiest nights."

Lauren's knees started to buckle at the mention of Bo's name.

Kenzi noticed a flush in Lauren's cheeks. _Hmm is she blushing over Bo or Tamsin?_ Kenzi pondered.

"Well I should be going. See ya doc." Kenzi excused herself.

"Thanks again." Lauren said watching Kenzi walk out the front door.

_Bo will be there. What should I wear? _

Lauren thought looking down at her clothes, not this.

_What is wrong with me?_

X

Bo woke hours later to a loud knock her door.

Tamsin burst in. "Wake up, BoBo."

Tamsin plopped down on the bed like a child.

"Ugh, go away." Bo moaned.

"You told Kenzi you would help her tonight. Get up!"

Bo felt better after sleeping several hours but had a headache as a result.

"You look like shit." Tamsin stated making a face.

"Thanks Tam Tam." Bo rolled her eyes, only an hour till show time.

X

Lauren stood in front of her closet for several minutes deciding what to wear. She finally settled on a red plaid silk dress and wool bustle, knowing it would be warm but she knew she looked stunning in it. She brushed her hair, letting it fall in blonde waves around her face. Not paying any attention to the reason why she was going to great lengths s to get ready, Lauren then made her way to Kenzi's.

The bar was packed for a Monday night. Simone taking the stage always drew a crowd.

Once Bo finally made her way downstairs she saw Kenzi already hard at work trying to keep up.  
>Bo was wearing tight black pants with a matching vest and cobalt blue shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck.<p>

"Bo! Thank God!" Kenzi shouted. "I am swimming in drunks."

"I got ya Kenz." Bo smiled.

Kenzi's was packed once Simone started to sing. She did several songs in French which really drew a crowd. Kenzi was lucky to find her. Simone was a mail order bride from Paris, France. Her husband had died within the first six months of marriage. Kenzi found her crying at a train station in Denver and took her in. Simone never slept with anyone for money; she thought any form of sex or love should be given freely. Kenzi gave her food and board for her beautiful voice.

Lauren took a deep breath and swung the doors open, walking into the sea of people. Her eyes scanned the room. She saw Bo at the bar, pouring whiskeys. Lauren stood captivated watching Bo for several seconds.

"Doc!" Tamsin shouted, making her way over the Lauren.

"Hi Tamsin, how are you feeling?" Lauren asked.

"Better. Follow me. We can go upstairs." Tamsin said.

Lauren made her way through the poker tables and sideways glances. She realized how silly it must look. She was in an affluent Victorian dress, fully covered minus a peak of cleavage walking upstairs with a prostitute.

"Hey beautiful, come over here!" someone lewdly yelled loud enough for Lauren to her.

Tamsin scowled in that direction, motioning Lauren to follow her closely.

Lauren didn't care what others thought of her. She had developed very tough skin being a woman in the medical field. Caring for others was not just a job it was her passion. Lauren loved science and gaining more knowledge on diseases was something she worked hard for. She had been judged her whole life and knew how that could affect someone.

Bo watched as Lauren disappeared with Tamsin upstairs. Jealousy shot through her like a knife to her heart. She had to stop herself from following them.

Bo had heard the loud whistles and comments directed at the doctor. Coming here could ruin the doctor's reputation and Bo wanted to make sure she was safe. Bo noticed the difference in Lauren's choice of attire and couldn't help but wonder if that was for her.

Only a few patrons were left downstairs at the end of the night. Doris was sweeping the floors while Kenzi was putting the chairs on top of the tables. Bo had finished drying the last glass when she told Kenzi she was going to go for some fresh air.

"Thanks for your help, baby doll."

"No problem, Kenz." Bo said and headed into the cool crisp air.

The stars hung bright in the indigo sky over the tiny town. Walking always cleared Bo's mind. She mindlessly walked until she saw a light coming from the clinic.

Bo saw the flicker of candlelight coming from inside. _What was Lauren doing up at this time?_

Bo rapped on the door bringing the doctor to her feet.

Lauren saw a shadowy figure standing outside.

"Who's there?" Lauren asked cautiously.

"Lauren, it me Bo." Bo answered.

Lauren trembled hearing Bo say her name. She made her way over to open the door. Bo stood on the other side smiling like a giddy schoolgirl at Lauren.

Lauren smiled. "Hi, Bo."

"Hi. I um… I saw the light and wanted to see if everything was ok?" Bo stammered, quickly realizing she had no reason to be there.

_I really want to see you in that plaid dress._

"Everything is fine. I was just reading some medical books." Lauren said trying to look anywhere but Bo's eyes.

Noticing her unease Bo asked, "What are you studying?"

"I am looking at the bone structure in the wrist. Someone came by this afternoon with a broken bone and I am looking at ways to set it." Lauren made her way back over to her desk, Bo following.

"See." Lauren pointed at one of the giant leather bound books on her desk.

Bo leaned down and looked at the charts over Lauren's shoulder.

"Which bone is it?" Bo asked huskily in the doctor's ear.

"It's...it's…um the ulna. He snapped it right in two." Lauren said, making a complete sentence. She felt like she was going to burst into flames and crumble into a million tiny pieces if Bo got any closer.

"Sounds like you know your stuff, doc." Bo breathed not moving from Lauren's side. Bo noticed the passion in the doctor's eyes when she was working.

Bo rolled up her sleeve. "Show me where mine is."

_I am going to faint. What am I doing? Why is she having this effect on me? Don't faint. _

Lauren gathered her thoughts and reached for Bo's hand. Lauren trembled. Her skin burned where Bo's skin grazed hers which Bo noticed amusedly.

"It's here." Lauren said running her fingers up and down the side of Bo's wrist, tracing small invisible lines where the ulna placement would be.

Bo eyes grew dark and heavy with desire. Her pulse was racing which she was certain the doctor could feel.

_Oh God. She is going to kiss me. _Lauren's mind matched the racing of her heart.

Lauren couldn't pull away. Her eyes fixed on Bo's dark brown eyes.

Bo looked into the doctor's amber eyes wanting nothing more than to rip off her dress and make her moan like she was certain she had never done. There was something in her heart that told her it was more than lust this time. The thought scared Bo and she pushed it back into the far corners of her mind.

Looking down at the doctor's soft full lips, Bo leaned down.

_Oh God. How is this happening? _Lauren thought.

_Bo is going kiss me._

Lauren's lip parted as she shut her eyes.

Bo watched as the beautiful woman in front of her closed her eyes and held her breath. Bo leaned in to meet Lauren's lips.

A loud knock on the front door caused them both to jump up in surprise.

The door burst open as Bo drew her pistol aiming it at the young blonde man who walked in.

"Tom!" Lauren whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Warning there is quick copdoc in this chapter. Thanks again for the adds and

reviews!

Lauren gasped seeing her fiancé standing in the doorframe of the clinic.

"Tom…When did you? How did you?" Lauren asked stunned.

"I thought I would surprise you. I got into town early this evening but wanted to get settled in

before coming over." Tom said grinning.

"Settled in?" Lauren asked with a look of embarrassment and confusion on her face.

"I bought a small house just outside town."

"What?" Lauren huffed.

"Excuse me." Tom looked curiously at Bo. "Where are my manners? I'm Tom Quick."

Bo surveyed the man in front of her. He was young, Bo guessed Tom to be about 26. He was

conventionally handsome with thick blonde hair that boyishly fell over his forehead.

"I'm Bo." Bo said coldly.

"I'm sorry. I am interrupting you with a patient?" Tom looked back to Lauren.

"The doctor was just looking at my wrist. I banged it up the other day." Bo quickly

intervened. "It's feeling much better now."

Lauren was grateful there was only the glow of the candlelight to mask her blush. She knew

Tom hadn't seemed to see anything before he walked in for which she was very grateful.

"That's my girl. She always knows just what to do." Tom smiled.

"I should be getting back. Thank you, doctor. It was nice to meet you." Bo said trying to keep

her voice steady.

As Bo walked out of the clinic, she stiffened as she saw Tom pull Lauren into a warm embrace.

What am I doing?

X

Lying awake on her small bed above the clinic Lauren let her mind spin. They had gotten into a

heated discussion after Bo left. Tom was always supportive of Lauren, never cruel or

disrespectful. She hated surprises of which he was well aware. How could he just show up at

her clinic without a telegram? He could have caught them in the act.

What act? What would have happened if Tom hadn't shown up? I am engaged.

Lauren softly cried into her pillow until sleep settled her mind.

X

Bo returned to Kenzi's to find Tamsin topless and awake in her bed.

"Tamsin please." Bo growled.

"I thought you'd never ask." Tamsin snickered.

"I am not in the mood."

"The Bo I know is always in the mood." Tamsin said pulling Bo into bed.

Bo fell heavy onto the bed as Tamsin spun to straddle Bo's hips. Tamsin grabbed Bo's shirt

untucking it and started unbuttoning her vest. She leaned down aggressively meeting Bo's lips

with her own.

Bo was feeling a million emotions as Tamsin lips crushed her own.

"Tamsin stop." Bo broke the kiss.

Tamsin pouted in protest. This is what they did, hot steamy meaningless sex. She needed Bo

tonight.

"Fine, whatever BoBo! I will find Simone, she will sleep with anyone." Tamsin shouted with

venom oozing from her lips. Tamsin slammed the door but not before saying loudly enough for

Bo to hear. "The damn doctor is not into women!"

X

Lauren was alphabetizing her books when there was a gentle knock on the clinic door. Her

Victorian gown now replaced with a simple baby blue dress. She woke early the next morning

feel very productive. Anger always put her in the mood to get things done.

Brushing the dust from her hands Lauren made her way through the pile of books to the front

door. She opened the door to see Tom with a bouquet of wildflowers.

Trying her best to hide the disappointment from creeping into her face Lauren smiled as Tom

handed her the flowers.

"I am sorry Lauren. I thought you would be pleased to see me and I want to surprise you."

"It's not that am not glad to see you Tom. I just wished you would have sent word." Lauren

stated.

"I know. I was just excited to see you." Tom blushed.

Lauren felt a pull of empathy for Tom. He was innocent in all this she kept reminding herself.

Science had always been enough for Lauren. I thought of love or any of the emotions that

went along with it never affected Lauren. Until now…

"I am going to talk to the teacher here in town about the Indian reservation if you would like to

join me?"

"I have a lot to do here. I will catch up with you later." Lauren said.

"We can have lunch, I will pick you up." Tom stated eagerly.

Lauren nodded yes as Tom made his way to the schoolhouse.

X

Kenzi wiped the counter down in front of where Bo sat miserably. She had never seen her

friend so defeated.

"Boobycakes?" "Bo?" "Hey!" Kenzi swatted Bo's arm with the rag she had been cleaning with.

"Ouch! Quit it, Kenz." Bo yelped, rubbing her arm.

"What is wrong with you? You have been sulking all morning." Kenzi looked concerned.

"Nothing, I am fine." Bo stated as she rose to stand.

"Uh huh. Well when you feel like telling the truth you know where to find me BoBo." Kenzi

rolled her eyes, knowing Bo would confide in her once she sorted things out.

"I am going to the blacksmith's to go check on Morgan." Bo told Kenzi as she walked out

outside.

X

The bright sun had already crept up over the sleepy town when Tom showed up at the clinic

with a picnic lunch. Hoping to impress Lauren; Tom had made egg salad sandwiches, lemonade,

and peach cobbler.

Lauren was busy shuffling about the clinic when she saw Tom walk in with a picnic basket. Her

heart sank when she remembered she told him she would have lunch with him.

"Hello beautiful." Tom said. Taking off his hat, he gave Lauren a warm smile.

Lauren scowled at the term of endearment as she turned to reach for her shawl.

"Good afternoon." Lauren did her best to smile.

"I packed a lunch. I thought we could find a nice spot outside of town and enjoy the day."

"Sure, that sounds nice." Lauren said trying her best to smile.

X

Bo had already checked on Morgan and was trying to clear her head when she noticed two

figures in the distance sitting under a huge tree, Bo immediately went on guard. No one had

any word of Jake's brothers but Bo wasn't taking any chances. As she got closer, taking cover

behind some brush she clearly saw one was a woman.

Probably just some kids out for a good time. Bo thought as she saw the man lean over and

gently kiss the woman.

Making her way closer to the figures and out of the brush, Bo now clearly saw that it was Tom

and Lauren. Before she could turn to make a hasty getaway Lauren looked up to see Bo quickly

turn and flee in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked, seeing the concern on Lauren's face.

"Can we go back into town? I am not feeling well." Lauren knew said had to find Bo and

explain.

"Of course, it must be the heat." Tom replied helping Lauren to her feet.

X

Bo stormed into Kenzi's letting the doors swing rapidly. Ignoring the onlookers Bo headed up to

her room letting the door slam.

"What the hell girl?" Tamsin said, opening Bo's door and watching as she clasped on the bed.

"Tamsin go away." Bo wanted nothing more than to be alone with her mess of emotions.

Tamsin had known Bo a long time and never seen her this upset.

"You can talk to me. I am fully clothed and sorry for the other night."

Bo smirked at Tamsin trying to get her to laugh. Tamsin had been a good friend to Bo after Bo

learned she could finally trust her. Tamsin had a good heart and also sought justice.

"It's that doctor isn't it?" Tamsin asked knowingly.

"What's wrong with me? She is engaged Tamsin."

"You know girls like her are only going to break your heart. She's not like us. You just need a

little fun." Tamsin winked.

"I don't even want sex." Bo said surprising herself.

"Oh God! You're falling for her?" Tamsin said with a disgusted look plastered on her face.

"No. You know I don't do love."

"Then what the fuck Bo?"

Before Bo could respond Tamsin grabbed Bo and kissed her hard. Bo let Tamsin's hands

wander up to her breasts as Tamsin pushed her aggressively down on the bed.

Instantly Bo felt disgusted with herself, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't. Not like this."

Tamsin's blue eyes flashed hurt to rage before she stomped out only to meet Lauren in the

hall. "She's all yours." Tamsin said as she glared at Lauren.

Trying to adjust her clothes Bo jumped to her feet.

"Lauren?" Bo said looking surprised and flushed.

"Bo, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I should have not led you on like that." Lauren said

sincerely.

"You don't owe me an apology." Bo said intently.

"I am engaged to be married and you obviously have the other offers." Lauren said gesturing to

Bo's disheveled appearance. Bo didn't miss the pain in Lauren's eyes.

"I can explain…" Bo said before Lauren cut her off.

"Really it's not necessary. I should be going."

As Lauren made her way to the door Bo spun her around and shut the door behind her. She

gently grabbed Lauren by her waist and kissed her softly on her lips. Lauren tried to pull away

but Bo pushed her up against the door deepening the kiss further. Lauren melted into Bo's

embrace letting Bo's tongue explore her mouth.

Tom had only kissed Lauren a few times on the lips, stirring nothing inside her. The kisses Bo

was now generously alternating from her mouth to her neck had Lauren on fire. Lauren had

never been so consumed with passion; her whole body ached with desire as Bo let her hands

slip up to Lauren's breasts.

"Stop." Lauren whispered, her eyes heavy with desire.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked, stroking Lauren's face gently.

"I can't… I can't do this." Lauren said as her eyes filled with tears as she pulled herself free from

Bo's arms.

"I have to go." Lauren stated as Bo watched her run down the hall.

Bo stared after her for several minutes. Why am I doing this to myself? I could have any

woman I wanted. Why her?

Bo flooded with her emotions packed her bags for the reservation.

X

Kenzi watched as Lauren ran outside with tears running down her face. She had just come back

from the general store when the blonde almost ran into Kenzi.

Doris came over to grab the supplies from Kenzi. "Here let me." Doris said reaching for the

items.

"Thanks D." Kenzi made her way up to Bo's room.

"Bo?" Kenzi knocked softly on Bo's door.

"Go away!" Bo said as Kenzi opened the door.

"Doesn't anyone care about my privacy?"

"Not when you bring all your drama into my place, sweet pea." Kenzi had never seen Bo look

so miserable.

"Please tell me what is going on with you and Dr Hotpants?"

"Dr Hotpants?"

"What? It suits her." Kenzi stated rolling her eyes. "So tell me what happened?"

"She's engaged to a man." Bo spat.

"Just because the doc is in a man's profession doesn't mean she's into woman BoBo."

"She kissed me back. She's into me I can feel it."

"Bo do not fall for her! We need to be on good terms with the doc."

"She's not like anyone I have ever met. She's beautiful, strong and smart. So smart. Her eyes

are the most beautiful color of amber. I need to see her. I need to tell her how I feel."

"Gag me!" Kenzi said making a face. "Do what you have to, just don't bring all your drama

here."

"Speaking of, I am heading to the reservation tonight. Jake's brothers are supposed to be in

town tomorrow and I don't want to put you or the girls in danger."

"Be careful, Bo." Kenzi squeezed her friend's hand before heading downstairs.

X

Lauren was sitting outside on the porch of the little house Tom had purchased. He hadn't taken

her news well and was staring at her a blank expression.

"I moved out here so we could be together. So we could be a family." Tom said almost no

louder an a whisper.

"I am so sorry, Tom. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Why did you say yes to marrying me? Did you ever want to marry me? Is there someone

else?"

Lauren could hear the pain in Tom's voice.

"My father only let me attend medical school if I chose a husband." Lauren admitted as she let

her eyes fall to the floor.

"So you used me? I moved out here to be with YOU. I care about you."

"But you don't love me Tom. You and I have only ever been good friends. It's better that way."

"I hope he breaks your heart, whoever he is." Tom's voice was heavy with disgust as he walked

into the house.

X

Bo walked to the reservation as the air had started to get crisp. The sun hung low in the

evening sky as thoughts of Lauren continued to swirl in Bo's mind. She had to get away from

Kenzi's, she needed to clear her head. Tamsin had insisted she accompany Bo to the

reservation but Bo would have none of it. She didn't need Tamsin's I told you so speech about

Lauren. She needed peace and quiet,the calmness of nature.

Bo was so lost in her thoughts she did't hear riders approaching.

"Well well, look who we have here Cody and she's all alone." Dillion's voice froze Bo in her

tracks.

"Don't even think about it." Cody said as he saw Bo reach for her gun. Bo raised her hands as

her stomach knotted.

Dillon jumped down from his horse and grabbed Bo forcing her to drop her guns.

"Now that's better." Dillion growled in Bo's ear.

"I heard nasty rumors that you Bo Dennis, killed our big brother."

Bo stared straight ahead as Dillion continued to questions her.

"Did you or did you not shoot my brother and watch as life drained from him?"

This was the first time Bo had ever heard Dillion say an audible sentence. Both sober and very

pissed, Bo needed a miracle to get out of this.

Dillion smacked Bo in the face leaving a huge welt, hearing laughter and approval from his

brother he punched her hard in the jaw.

"Answer me!" Dillion spat as he dropped Bo to the ground and kicked her hard in the ribs

several times.

"I killed the bastard alright. I would do it again." Bo said as she she rolled in pain.

"Damn you! You stupid bitch." Cody yelled as he raised his gun.

The shot echoed as the bullet left the pistol.

Bo looked up to see Dillion staring in shock as Cody fell hard from his horse and Dr Lauren Lewis

was holding a smoking shotgun.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the adds and reviews. Also thanks to the reader who corrected my copdoc, it's actually valkybus! I would never be able to write copdoc. Thank you for being gracious with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter ;) xoxo

Bo gradually opened her eyes to her head throbbing in an almost unbearable pain as she felt a warm hand on her own. It felt as though her body would explode from the amount of pain that pulsed through it. Her eyes tried to focus on her surroundings as she groaned shutting them again.

"Shh. Try not to move." The voice was smooth and soft in her ear.

Lauren gently placed a cool rag over Bo's eyes. Lauren had given up her bed for Bo and hadn't left Bo's side in the two days she lay above the clinic. Lauren's eyes were dark and heavy with exhaustion as she watched Bo sleep, praying her pain would subside.

Lauren looked up when she heard a faint knock on her bedroom door. Kenzi stood in the door frame in her usual head to toe black, looking almost as tried as Lauren.

"How is the patient doing?" Kenzi said staring down at her friend with empathy.

"The sleeping herb has kept her out but she will need to eat. She has only taken a little broth and water in the past two days."

"She's tough doc. She will be up and causing more trouble in no time." Kenzi said trying to reassure herself just as much as Lauren.

"She is brave and very silly to have gone alone." Lauren said as she smoothed Bo's hair away from her face.

"She was lucky you were there doc, though I still don't know how you found her."

"I was out for a walk when I heard yelling." Lauren said not making eye contact with Kenzi.

"Good thing." Kenzi said not pushing for further answers. Maybe there is something with the two of the.. Kenzi thought as she watched how delicately Lauren cared for Bo.

"Well I should be getting back. I just wondered if she had woken up yet."

"I will send word as soon as she does, Kenzi. Thank you for stopping over."

"You should get some sleep doc."

X

Sleep had finally hit Lauren like a ton of bricks until she felt her something stirring beneath her.

Bo moved her arm to find the doc lying across it. Her whole body was limp with numbness from not moving for the last few days.

"Lauren." Bo said trying to nudge her arm free. "Lauren, I need my arm."

Lauren raised her head to see Bo's brown eyes open and expressive. Lauren smiled as she jumped to her feet to check Bo's pain levels.

"Heya doc."

"Hey yourself." Lauren flirted back, wanting nothing more than to lean down and kiss Bo.

"How are you feeling? You've been out a few days now."

"I've been better, I've been worse. My side is killing me though." Bo said as she tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't! I need you flat on your back until I say different." Lauren said sternly.

"You want me on my back?" Bo dripped with innuendo as she watched as Lauren turned several shades of red.

"You…You have several broken or cracked ribs; you need to be cautious of them." Lauren gestured to Bo's midsection.

"Your face is pretty banged up too." Lauren said gently touching Bo's cheek. "Does it hurt when I touch you?" Lauren pulled her hand away seeing a dark flicker in Bo's eyes.

"Only when you stop." Bo whispered.

Lauren dismissed the comment, focusing back on the task at hand. She hurried around the small space trying to make Bo as comfortable as possible. The sun was shining brilliantly into the room as Lauren pulled the curtain down giving Bo's eyes relief.

"Are you hungry?"

"Famished." Bo said closing her eyes again.

"I'll get you some bread and put some stew on."

X

Once the soup was warm Lauren propped Bo up as gently as she could and spooned the hot mixture into her mouth.

"When was the last time you eat or slept doc?" Bo said as concerned showed on her face.

"Let's not worry about me."

Bo grabbed Lauren's hand as she tried to spoon more into her mouth.

"I am worried." Bo eyes showed how much as cared as Lauren glanced down at her feet.

"The last thing I remember is you with a gun and Cody fell. What happened? Did they hurt you? If they touched a hair on your head I swear I will kill them." Bo was getting riled up as Lauren tried her best to calm her.

"Bo please. Relax. As you can see I am fine." Lauren said trying to reassure her.

"Tell me then." Bo pleaded.

"Let me get this stew in you while I tell you, deal?"

Bo nodded accepting a big spoonful from Lauren.

"I heard shouting and followed it. That's when I came upon you. The one brother had you his arms around you forcing you drop your guns. I watched as his kicked you but I didn't have a clear shot. That's when I saw the one of his horse reach for his gun. I aimed my shotgun and he fell hard, it killed him instantly."

Bo nodded remembering up until that point.

"The one who had you on the ground reached for his pistol as I shot him in the arm. He screamed in pain and pulled his trigger, the bullet grazed my arm." Lauren pushed up her sleeve showing Bo the stitches.

"Lauren." Bo voice caught in her throat as she looked down at the wound carved into Lauren's once flawless skin.

"Hey it's ok." Lauren said as she watched Bo's expression. "It doesn't hurt. It's just a scrape."

"Anyway, once he was on the ground I shot him again making sure he was dead. I was so scared and you weren't responsive. I ran to the reservation and got help. Running Bear carried you here and gave me herbs to help you sleep."

"And you have never left my side?" Bo questioned.

Lauren pretended not to hear Bo. "Kenzi came by to check on you. I need to get word to her you are up."

"Oh great, a lecture from Kenz." Bo chuckled rolling her eyes.

"Why did you go alone?" Lauren asked studying Bo.

"I didn't want to put anyone else in danger and I was mad." Bo whispered the last part of the sentence.

"Why were you mad?" Lauren asked, remembering Bo seeing Tom kiss Lauren.

Bo shrugged avoiding the question. Bo finally noticed her surroundings, "I am in your bed?"

Lauren nodded.

"You really haven't been sleeping?"

"No. Well not until I fell asleep on your arm." Lauren laughed.

"Do you give all your patients such attentive care?" Bo was playing with fire.

"Of course." Lauren huffed as someone knocked on Lauren's bedroom door.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Kenzi said walking in with her eyes covered.

"No Kenz." Bo smiled at her friend.

"BoBo you're alive!"

"Kenz, you knew I wasn't going to die right?" Bo asked.

"Well with the way the doc was fussing over you it seemed like it."

Lauren blushed and pretended to be busy with papers on her desk.

"How are you feeling?" Kenzi asked.

"Sore but well rested."

"You need rest. I brought you some muffins." Kenzi said putting the basket down on the table beside Bo.

"Hopefully you got more than I did." Lauren said winking at Kenzi. "It was delicious by the way."

"You're welcome doc and I know Bo will share with you." Kenzi smiled at Bo knowingly.

"Tamsin wants a full report, as do I."

"Why didn't she come?" Bo asked.

"She has her reasons." Kenzi stated as her eyes flickered to Lauren.

"She'll get over it." Bo rolled her eyes.

"You get plenty of rest. I need my bartender." Kenzi grinned at Bo.

"I know. I will."

"Thanks for looking after her doc. I will watch myself around you." Kenzi said pretending to draw two pistols from her side. "Pow pow."

Bo started laughing at Kenzi being Kenzi. "Ouch." Bo winced in pain, grabbing her side.

"Bo." Lauren was at her side in a second. "No laughing!" Lauren scolded her.

"Sorry." Kenzi said sheepishly. "I should get going. I will tell the girls you are up but I won't let them come but one at a time starting when the doc says it's ok."

"She should be able to have company tomorrow evening." Lauren said not taking her eyes off of Bo.

"Alright then I'm off. Rest, Bo."

"Bye Kenz."

X

The next evening Bo was watching Lauren as she was trying to grab something from a high shelf. Determined Lauren pushed a chair over so she could easily reach her book. As she reached high Bo had a clear view of Lauren's legs as her dress rode up.

Lauren turned quickly feeling Bo's eyes on her. Bo didn't notice Lauren as she let her gaze wander over Lauren's shapely legs and hips.

Lauren cleared her throat to get Bo's attention.

Bo flushed with embarrassment.

A soft knock at the door saved Bo from explaining herself.

"Come in." Bo cooed her eyes still on Lauren who had turned back around.

"Tam Tam!" Bo greeted her warmly and then saw Maggie pop up behind her.

Tamsin's eyes traveled Bo's body. "How are you?" Tamsin asked curtly.

"Good. I have been resting for days now."

Maggie walked passed Tamsin, "We brought you dinner. Chicken and dumplings."

Maggie lifted the lid letting the smell wafted through the small room.

"Mmm, smells great. Thank you." Lauren said.

Maggie noticing Lauren rushed to her aid. "Let me help you doctor."

Lauren took her hand as she clasped the large book with the other.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure doctor."

Bo and Tamsin watched with disgust as Maggie tried to pursue the doctor.

"Were you worried about me Tamsin?" Bo asked coyly.

Tamsin shrugged as she sat on the small stool beside Bo.

"She was. She kept asking Kenzi to come and see you, if you were all right…"Maggie was cutoff.

"Shut your fat mouth." Tamsin screeched.

Maggie ignored her and smiled at Lauren.

"What are you reading?"

"It's about herbs used for healing."

Maggie rested her chin on her arm watching Lauren. "I can't read." Maggie stated nonchalantly.

"You don't need to read, you're a whore." Tamsin said as her voice filled the small area.

Lauren ignored the tactless comment, looking at Maggie. "It's not difficult. I could teach you."

Maggie's eyes were full of wonder as she nodded a hardy yes to Lauren's offer.

"Then it's settled. We can work out the details with Kenzi." Lauren smiled.

Bo watched the interaction between Maggie and Lauren as jealously coursed through her veins.

Lauren glanced over her shoulder at Bo who seemed to be paying a lot of attention to Tamsin.

"When you getting out?" Tamsin asked Bo.

"You make it sound like I am in jail Tamsin."

"It would be for me." Tamsin said shooting a glare at Lauren.

"You miss me already Tamsin."

"Pst. Please." Tamsin stated not making eye contact.

"We should be going Maggie, Bo needs her beauty rest." Tamsin said grinning at Bo.

Bo groaned, "I am tired of sleeping."

"You just need to lie still." Lauren said stiffing as she watched Tamsin lean down and gently kiss Bo's lips.

Maggie was lit up like a Christmas tree looking at Lauren, "Bye doctor! I will talk to Kenzi."

Once they had left Bo turned to look at Lauren. "You know Maggie doesn't care a thing about reading right?"

Lauren smiled knowingly at Bo, watching as Bo's eyes darkened with jealousy.

Bo watched as Lauren sat on the stool beside her, dipping a sponge into a bowl of water.

Bo raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"You stink. I am giving you a bath." Lauren said trying to remain professional and ignoring the throbbing between her thighs.

Lauren unbuttoned the first three buttons on Bo's shirt, trying not to make eye contact. She could feel Bo's eyes on her the entire time. She let the water drip back into the bowl as she squeezed access water from the sponge.

She brought her hand up gently to Bo's neck, letting the it drop to the valley between her breasts. Lauren's hand was shaky as she brought her eyes up to meet Bo's.

"Does Tom know you like women too?" Bo whispered.

"What?" Lauren gasped.

"You are teaching Maggie."

"So?" Lauren dropped her gaze.

"You know she doesn't care about reading. She just wants to… um.."

"Yes?" Lauren said enjoying Bo struggle with the thought.

"You know what I mean." Bo said frustrated.

"Oh I am not sure I do. Please tell me."

"She wants you to do things with her." Bo struggled to find the right words. Lauren was a lady and Bo wasn't sure what she knew about sex.

Lauren raised her eyebrow, "Oh like you and Tamsin?"

"How's the finance? Bo huffed.

"I broke it off?" Lauren stated.

Bo felt a tightening in her chest as she watched Lauren. Oh God. She is single now…

"Why?" Bo whispered.

Lauren's dark eyes flashed as Bo watched Lauren let drops of water roll down Bo's lean stomach.

Lauren licked her lips, "A lot of things really."

"Maggie?" Bo was half kidding, half serious waiting for Lauren to answer.

Lauren smiled unbuttoning Bo's trousers.

"My father made it a condition that if I was to go to medical school I had to pick a husband. Tom was there and he was fond of me. He proposed on afternoon and I said yes to please my family."

Bo saw the hurt in Lauren's eyes as she spoke.

"What about your father?" Bo asked.

"He passed last summer. He saw me graduate before we went. That meant a lot to me. He was my hero as a young girl." Lauren smiled fondly thinking of her father.

"What about your mother?"

"We aren't close. She was always jealous of how close my father and I were."

"So you are free now?" Bo said.

"I feel so horrible going against my father's wishes but I don't want to life a life of misery. I thought medicine would be enough…until now." Lauren said looking up at Bo.

Bo pushed, "Until now?"

"Tom. He is overbearing and he is always there with gifts." Lauren fibbed.

Rolling her eyes Bo said, "Oh yeah, that's the worst."

"I don't love him. I never loved him." Lauren stated, letting her fingers brush Bo's waistband.

Bo's breath caught as Lauren's fingers made contact with stomach. Her

Body quivered as she felt a fire in her belly.

"Lauren." Bo's voice was heavy with desire as she stopped Lauren's hand from going any further.

"You don't know what you're doing to me." Bo voice trembled.

Lauren's eyes traveled the length of Bo's body. She wanted nothing more than to strip her and see what was underneath.

"You can finish?" It was more of a statement than a question as Lauren handed Bo the sponge.

Before Lauren turned to go downstairs Bo saw the hurt, perhaps rejection in her eyes.

What have I done?

X

The next morning Bo woke to a knock at the door. Lauren had slept on one of the cots downstairs as far as Bo knew.

"Come in." Bo said as the door swung open to a Dyson smirking.

"Well well well."

"Save it Dyson." Bo said as he sat down.

"Sorry, I meant to come by sooner. Trouble over in the mining camp. How are you feeling stud?"

"I've been better."

"Yeah, you look like shit." Dyson said breaking out into a smile.

"The doc sure did a number on those brothers. She's a spitfire that one. Her fiancé is a lucky man."

"Well I best being going. Get some rest Bo. We need you well."

"Bye Dyson."

X

Worried plagued Bo's mind until she heard the door open. Maggie walked in with a breakfast tray.

"Hi, Bo. The doctor sent me up with this for you. She is busy."

Maggie sat the tray down and was off before Bo could respond.

What is going on here?

X

It was evening before Lauren came upstairs to see Bo. She walked in and over to her desk, casually asking Bo how she was fairing.

"I have work downstairs, yell if you need me." And she was gone.

X

The sound of raised voices filled Bo's ears as she slept. The door burst open as Bo saw someone being carried in.

I must be dreaming. I am still in Lauren's bedroom. Why are they bringing someone up here?

"Put the cot in the corner by my desk." The voice was definitely Lauren's. Bo longed to hear it. To feel her touch again, her kiss..

Bo realizing it wasn't a dream let her eyes focus in the dark. See saw Tom being carried in by Dyson and one of the boys from town.

"Dyson? What's going on?" Bo asked.

"Lauren's fiancée was shot. The doc was able to stitch him up but he needs a safe place to hide." Dyson said seriously.

"Hide? What happened?"

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now some of the miners from the next town are after him. Saw his fancy suit and thought he was there to take their jobs. Caught in the crossfire."

"God.." Bo said watching as they placed Tom in the corner.

"You're getting a regular infirmary up here doc." Dyson said as Lauren hurried through the door to Tom's side.

Bo's stomach turned as she watched Lauren get Tom settled in.

Lauren turned to Bo. "Sorry. I had no where else to put him. They are looking for him."

Bo searched Lauren's eyes for a sign of mocking but could find none.

"It's fine with me. Is he going to make it?"

Lauren watched Tom as she answered, "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while. Hope you enjoy the final chapter. I really appreciate the feedback! I am going to start a new story soon! Xoxo**

Lauren was gently cooling Tom's forehead with a wet rag when there was a heavy knock on the door downstairs. Bo had been up watching Lauren work before the sun rose. She could see the doctor was wearing down. Lauren still hadn't talked to her since Bo had rejected her.

_Rejected. God what's wrong with me? Lauren is so beautiful, smart, strong, single.. Single. I have to get out of here._

Bo stood gently, guarding her ribs from further injury.

Bo, what are you doing?" Lauren watched as Bo as she slowly stood.

Bo made a face. "Going home. I am much better, thank you doctor." She said coolly.

"You need to rest." Lauren said sternly.

"I'll rest at Kenzi's." Bo said shrugging.

"Please…" There was something in Lauren's plea that forced Bo's eyes to finally meet the doctor's.

"Looks like you have your hands full and I am much better. I should go back to Kenzi's."

Lauren searched for something she could say to make Bo stay but she knew there was nothing to say to make her stay.

Looking defeated Lauren said with a sigh. "Ok."

"Thanks for all your care and attentiveness Lauren." The sentence seeped with suggestion.

Lauren's stomach tighten hearing Bo say her name. She flushed and turned back towards Tom who was watching with surprise. Tom raised his eyebrow to Lauren who looked back towards Bo's back pulling the door shut behind her.

"It's her?" Tom eyed Lauren searching her face.

Lauren looked down and nodded.

Tom took a breath. "Do you love her?"

Tom's words filled the space, echoing in Lauren's ears. She shook her head.

"But you care a lot about her. She is more than just a friend." It wasn't a question.

Lauren knew Tom cared for her and he supported her but she wasn't sure she could talk about this with anyone.

"You know I was mad before. Hurt." Tom eyes were sad as Lauren watched him trying to find the right words. "I want you to be happy. I won't say I am not in shock. I have never seen you like that with anyone."

"Like what?" Lauren asked.

"When you are near her you are different. You seem stronger and happy. Really happy. Your cheeks glow and your eyes sparkle."

Lauren thought about Tom's words and then wondered if others too had noticed. _She makes me feel happy like a child but also strong. I feel invincible. I killed two men for her. She is so stubborn. Why did Bo reject her after working so hard to get her? Was it a game to her? I am so stupid. I am falling for someone who doesn't want me anymore than the girls she… Damn it!_

X

Bo was sitting at her desk looking in the mirror at her face. She hadn't even thought of asking for a mirror. Her hands gracefully traced the faint trace of bruises. She studied her eyes. They looked empty and hollow. Sad. Sighing she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Bo said still looking at herself.

"Hey lovey." Kenzi walked over to the bed and sat behind Bo. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. It's good to be back."

Kenzi watched her friend and heard the sadness in her voice.

"I am surprised the doc let you come back so soon."

"I didn't give her a choice. It's just a few broken ribs, I've had worse Kenz. I don't need to be in a room cooped up." Bo said watching Kenzi in the mirror.

"Yeah I mean it must have been terrible having a gorgeous woman tend to your every whim, you poor girl."

Bo rolled her eyes. "Tom is there now, she can tend to him."

"Please. She doesn't want Tom."

"How do you know that?" Bo now turned towards Kenzi.

"He was in here a couple nights ago sobbing into his whiskey, blubbering like a baby to anyone who would listen. He was going on about how he moved here for someone who never loved him and he never really loved. He didn't know what he was going to do. And yada yada yada."

Bo stared at the wall behind Kenzi for several seconds in deep thought. _She thought I rejected her. I did reject her. Why? Because it's more than just lust with her. I don't want to just use her. She is so much more…_

Bo's eyes snapped to Kenzi's at the realization. "Shit."

"Yeah." Kenzi said slowly looking at her friend.

"I have to go."

"You just got here!" Kenzi said watching as Bo left.

X

Bo took a deep breath and walked into Lauren's room. As she walked in she saw Tom talking with Emma Watts.

"Sorry." Bo said as the two of them looked up at her. "Is Lauren around?"

"She ran to the general store, she should be back soon." Tom said with a glimmer in his eyes smiling at Bo.

She had an uncomfortable feeling in her gut as he appraised her. _Did he know? _

"I'll wait downstairs, thanks."

X

Lauren pushed through the clinic doors with her arms filled with packages. Bo rushed to help her causing Lauren to gasp.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Bo said grabbing one of the packages with care.

"Thank you." Lauren said as Bo helped her set the packages down.

"You look good. I guess it was time I send you home. I was enjoying the company I guess."

"You have Tom to keep you company now."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, Tom and Emma."

Bo glanced back towards the stairs leading up to Lauren's room. "She is smitten with Tom?"

"I guess they got pretty chummy since she is the local school teacher and that is Tom's passion as well."

Bo nodded watching as Lauren opened each package with care.

"I am happy for him. Emma seems very sweet. She would be good for him." Lauren said with sincerity.

"She is very sweet. Tom seems like a good catch as well."

"He is."

"But not for you?" Bo said as Lauren's eyes found her's.

"No." Lauren licked her lips staring at Bo. "He is a great friend but nothing more."

Bo stepped closer to Lauren, filling the space between them.

Lauren felt her stomach tense the way it always does when Bo was around. Her hands were damp and her lips felt dry as she licked them again letting her eyes find the floor.

Bo gently lifted Lauren's chin and their eyes met.

"Why?"

Lauren blinked. "What?"

"Why don't you love him?"

"I don't know. Why don't you love Tom?" Lauren said defensively, her voice was angry.

"He seems like a good man and he cares about you."

"Why are you pushing me away?" Lauren's face was flushed with anger.

Bo knew the answer. _I want to spend all of my days and nights with you. _

"Was all of this some game to you? You pursue me until I accept. You want what you can't have."

Bo saw the hurt in Lauren's eyes as she spoke.

"It's not like that. I…"

Lauren interrupted. "Save it."

Lauren ran upstairs before Bo could stop her.

X

Bo found her way to Kenzi's while her thoughts had her elsewhere.

Kenzi watched Bo took a seat at the bar staring into space.

"Bo? You want a drink."

Bo nodded accepting the glass Kenzi put in front of her.

"What is wrong Bo? You are acting crazy."

"I am an idiot." Bo stated.

"What do you do now?" Kenzi asked.

"It doesn't matter." Bo said with pain in her eyes.

"Obviously it matters a lot to you."

Bo took a swig of the whiskey and slammed it down. "Another please."

Kenzi filled the empty glass. "I am worried about you BoBo…" Kenzi stopped as she watched Tamsin walk up and sit beside Bo.

"You ok?" Tamsin said watching Bo.

"Peachy." Bo said not looking at Tamsin.

"What did you do now?" Tamsin said rolling her eyes.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Did you sleep with her?" Tamsin asked looking at Bo.

"No!" Bo shouted.

"What happened Bo?" Kenzi asked.

"Nothing." Bo said.

"Did you try anything? Did she refuse?" Kenzi asked her voice full of curiosity.

"Quite the opposite." Bo whispered.

"So SHE tried and YOU refused?" Tamsin shrieked.

Kenzi watched Bo as she twisted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Tamsin why don't you let Bo and I talk in private?" Kenzi looked at Tamsin with concern.

"Sure. I will go find Simone."

Once alone Kenzi reached for Bo's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Are you in love with her?"

"What? No." Bo said looking up at Kenzi.

Kenzi thought differently but didn't push. "You care about her."

"Of course I do. She is a good friend."

"Bo I have known you a long time and I have never seen you so distracted. You can talk to me."

"I know Kenz. I just. We can't be together. Here."

_So she does love her._

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not? You think we can marry and settle down here? Raise a family."

"Bo you are scaring me." Kenzi said wide eyed.

"She already chose a profession that is controversial. I don't want her putting herself anymore at risk." Bo said.

"Exactly. Lauren is a brave woman who goes after what and who she wants regardless of what people think. Don't lose her because you are scared." Kenzi commanded.

"I am scared." Bo admitted. "I have never felt so helpless. She makes me feel like I can do anything. Her eyes are amazing. I feel like she can see into my soul and it scares me."

"Uh yeah, you got it bad girl." Kenzi said grinning.

Bo groaned. "I rejected and hurt her. I was scared but I am more scared of losing her."

"You are a bad ass gun slinger. You go after bad guys all day but you are letting this get to you." Kenzi stated scowling.

"You're right." Bo said standing. "I am just used to whores and I know what they want. With Lauren I am lost."

"You'll figure it out Bo."

X

The next morning Bo reached the clinic she realized she had no idea what to say to Lauren.

She walked in to the empty dimly light downstairs making her way up to Lauren's bedroom.

Knocking this time, Lauren came to the door.

Bo grabbed Lauren and pushed her up against the wall behind her, Bo's lips crushed Lauren's as she grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Bo's lips moved to Lauren's neck leaving an invisible trail of kisses.

Lauren breathing was uneven and heavy as she raised her arms up around to Bo's back and traced lines down her spine. Her fingers circling their way to Bo's hips she pulled Bo onto her bed.

Bo melted at Lauren's touch Bo's huskily whispered. "I need you."

Lauren saw the desire flooding Bo's face and knew she would never be able to refuse her anything.

Bo led Lauren to the bed and gently pushed her down. Lauren cradled Bo's head in her hands as Bo found Lauren's neck.

"Take this off." Bo said as she turned to untie Lauren's dress. Lauren stood and let the dress hit the floor. Bo had never seen such a beautiful woman. Her eyes filled with desire as she pulled Lauren into the bed.

"Your turn." Lauren said untucking Bo's shirt. Soon Bo was naked on top of Lauren. She let her fingers roam every inch of Lauren. Lauren moaned when Bo found her center.

"Is it ok?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded as Bo let her fingers slowly explore her. Lauren was breathing heavily when Bo's mouth found Lauren's clit.

"Oh God. Oh God."

"Shh it's ok."

Lauren collapsed next to Bo several hours later. She was afraid she wouldn't know what to do but Bo seemed to like what she did with her tongue just fine.

Bo stretched and let her feet hit the floor. She saw Tom's cot and things were gone.

"What happened to Tom?"

"He went home." Lauren said sitting on the edge of her bed.

Bo pulled the stool up beside and sat next to her.

"He left with a gunshot wound in two days but I with broken ribs stayed four?" Bo said teasing Lauren.

"Emma is taking care of him at home." Lauren stated blushing.

"I bet she is." Bo said watching Lauren.

Lauren watched Bo stare dreamily at her. "Why did you leave?"

"I need to some things out."

"Tamsin?" Lauren asked.

Bo shook her head. "Tamsin is a good person but I don't have feelings for her. She is actually rather taken by Simone according to Kenzi."

"The truth is I was scared."

"Scared of?" Lauren pushed. "Me?"

"I have never had feelings for anyone more than lust and I was confused. You were engaged to Tom and I don't know. It seemed impossible."

"So you have feelings for me?" Lauren said cocking one eyebrow.

"You know I do." Bo whispered.

X

Kenzi was busy setting up for one of their biggest nights of the year when Bo and Lauren walked in.

Bo hugged Kenzi tightly. "Happy birthday Kenz."

"Thanks BoBo. Hi doc!"

"Happy birthday." Lauren shyly stated.

"You two want anything to drink?"

"Nope I am here to help so you can take a night off." Bo stepped behind the bar.

"Can I get you anything pretty lady?" Bo asked Lauren.

"Gin please."

As Bo turned to pour Lauren's drink Maggie bounced up beside Lauren.

"Hey doctor." Maggie said blushing.

Bo rolled her eyes hand Lauren her drink.

"Hi Maggie." Lauren said politely lifting her drink to her lips.

"I wanted to tell you I've moved on."

Lauren choked on her drink.

Maggie quickly patted Lauren's back as she continued to speak.

"Please don't be upset." Maggie continued to rub as she explained. "I met someone."

"Oh" Lauren said staring ahead at Bo who looked very amused at the whole situation.

"I hope you are not too disappointed." Maggie said pouting.

"I think I can manage." Lauren said as Maggie pulled her in for a hug.

Bo smirked at Lauren. "You need another drink to soothe your aching heart, doc?"

X

It was late when Tamsin finally made an appearance, stumbling up to the bar.

"You ok?" Bo asked her.

"Of course." Her words were slurred.

"Where's your girlfriend..the doctor?" Tamsin spat loudly.

"Come on. You need to go up to bed. You don't want to ruin Kenzi's birthday with a scene." Bo held her hand out for Tamsin.

"No."

"Come on Tamsin." Bo grabbed her arm and helped her upstairs. She passed the table where Lauren was playing poker and gave Lauren a reassuring look.

X

Bo helped Tamsin get into bed and she noticed Tamsin had started to cry.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Bo asked softly.

"Why don't you want me?" Tamsin barely got the words out.

"Tamsin."

Bo sat down on the side of the bed. "You know I think the world of you. You are a good person and anyone would be so lucky to have to."

"But" Tamsin interrupted.

"I love Lauren." It was the first time Bo had said it. It surprised her but it was true.

Tamsin closed her eyes as sadness washed over her. Curling into a ball she let the tears fall freely.

"Tamsin I am so sorry. You are so important to me. I have to be honest with you."

Bo smoothed Tamsin's hair. "I know this hurts but it won't last for long."

There was a soft knock at the door as it opened to Simone peaking in.

"Let me." Simone said as she sat on the bed next to Tamsin.

"I will take care of her."

X

The months passed quickly as summer turned into fall and fall into winter. Bo watched as snow landed on the roof of the store across from the clinic. Her thoughts wander as strong arms enfolded her waist. Lauren let her head rest in the crook of Bo's neck while she held her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Bo smiled. "I was watching the snow and thinking of how beautiful life is."

"A romantic gunslinger, huh?" Lauren giggled.

Bo laughed turning toward Lauren pulling into a sweat soft kiss.

"I love you doctor."

"I love you Bo."

"Should we head over now?"

Lauren nodded.

X

Once they reached their destination they saw all their friends gathered under a canopy of snow falling. Lauren let Dyson walk her down a freshly covered snow path. She smiled as she walked closer to Bo.

The day was a beautiful blur to Lauren. She hoped her dad would understand and want her to be happy. She had never thought a love like this was possible.

Bo took Lauren by the hand and they walked as one into the unknown.

X

Lauren gasped and sat straight up.

"What's wrong?" Nadia asked as the African sky stared down at them.

"Was it the dream again?" Nadia asked with concern.

Lauren nodded as she rubbed her forehead.

"The women with dark hair?" Nadia pushed further. "The dreams are more frequent now."

Lauren looked at Nadia. "She's coming."

Lauren watched as a star shot across the night sky and wondered what this Bo woman was doing at this very moment.


End file.
